Visual stimuli: Very pleasing
by Omostuck Homebro
Summary: My first fic, a collaboration between me and my bro, demondog-alchemist.  Warning: Fairly fetishistic, Omorashi, cross-dressing, voyeurism And... Language Yes, thank you Karkles.    Equius/Karkat, Nepeta/Tavros


Karkat frowned disgruntledly, holding the faygo bottle in his hand.

"Are you sure about this, Zahhak?" he grumbled softly, cheeks tinged red as he tossed the empty bottle to the floor with the others. he'd been steadily filling himself with faygo for a while now, at Equius' sugestion.

"Ngh..."Equius smiled, stretching slowly.

"Oh come on, Vantas, it's not that hard to hold it.." He mumbled, looking at the bottle in his hand.

"Perhaps we can do it together? After uhh... Umm.. after perhaps you put... Those clothes on.." He mumbled, gesturing to a small pile. He was pretty sure the little mechanisms in the underwear were going to work well no matter what condition they were in, whether wet or dry.

"Do you have to go already, Vantas? Or do I have to make you?" He mumbled, cocking an eyebrow. Karkat grumbled louder as Equius motioned to the clothing; he wasn't even sure where the other boy had gotten them. The underwear he'd obviously made himself, because he'd said something about mechanisms and trinkets when he was explaining this, but the short skirt and tight shirt made no sense to Karkat. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this for the other boy...

"You have to put your on too then asshole!" He bit back angrily, stripping his own clothing off his small gray body as he reached out and slid the frilly white underwear up his smooth legs.

Tavros looked uncertainly to Nepeta, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he looked down at his newly made mechanical feet.

"U-uh, are you sure this was a good idea N-Nepeta?" he whispered, looking uncomfortable. She'd said she had something to show him, and somehow coerced him into following her into Karkat's vent.

"Wh-what are they even doing...?"

Equius smiled again, very carefully sliding out of his clothing and into the new clothes.

"Of course, Vantas.." He said, his own light baby blue frillythings sliding on like a glove.

Nepeta mewled, smiling widely.

"Yeah! I think it's because I was worried about my Meowrail and all! He said he was going to be playing with Karkitty, and I wanna see how they play games!"

Karkat blushed,; seeing the other in those tight panties made him hot.

"...fuck." he muttered loudly, shaking his head as he slid on the brilliantly red skirt Equius got him. It was short; very, very short, and almost showed off his ass, and it was heavilly ruffled around the bottom so that it flared outwards. He bit his lower lip, pulling his usual black shirt with the cancer symbol down over it.

"Gogdamn it, you pervert..." he whispered, placing a shaky hand on his bladder, so full of faygo already. He made a low noise in the back of his throat, rubbing the swollen organ.

Tavros' eyes were the size of saucers as he watched from the vent.

"I-i-it uh...doesn't l-look like they're playing a game, Nepeta." he whispered shakily, his face flushed a very deep brown at seeing his friend in such an outfit.

"This feels uh...wrong..."

Equius pulled on his own skirt, a far more suitable pink in color. It was near identical, except for the very small decal that read 'candy ass' over said area. To be honest, it seemed more of an insult or something to the highblood.

"Shh, Vantas... You love it." He mumbled, blinking.

Nepeta cocked her head, thinking for a moment.

"Hmm... Purrhaps they're playing a purrverted game!" She said.

"Doesn't Karkitty look pawsitively adorable?"

Karkat pulled angstily on the skirt, trying to pull it down over his round ass. He wondered why his didn't have any words over it; did it speak for itself? His was much bigger than Equius' after all.

"Shit, Equius i have to...!" he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing gentle circles over his swollen bladder.

"Gog fucking damn it... gotta go..." he swore, stomping one foot as he pulled at his skirt, cheeks almost matching it. his hips were starting to squirm...

Tavros gasped softly, hoping they ddin't hear, as he looked at Nepeta.

"W-well then we uh...sh-shouldn't watch something like that, right? We shouldn't watch...Equius and Karkat playing...s-sex games!" he hissed, his face a muddy brown with blush. "Oh gog."

Equius came closer to him, his face blue.

"D-Don't worry, Karkat... I'm fine if you... Uhh.. Nng.. Sh-shoot.. I think I... Y-You're making me want to.." He mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

Nepeta blinked, looking closer. "Aww, come on Tavros! Maybe it'll be fun to watch them! It's not like they know or anything!"

Karkat let out a soft purr from the back of his throat, blushing even deeper at the noise as he let the tall boy kiss him.

"Gog damn it... you're so mushy..." he muttered, leaning up on his tiptoes to place an irritated kiss on Equius' lips.

He went back to rubbing at his poor bladder, swiftly squirming his rounded hips against the feeling of having to go so badly... he whined, pulling at the skirt.

"Fuck Equius, I really have to fucking go!"

Tavros let out a soft whimper, but nonetheless moved his hands from his face and tried to watch.

"This uh...just lookes weird... if Karkat has to e-empty his waste fluids, why doesn't he?" he asked, glancing at Nepeta.

Equius licked the other troll's lips, smirking.

"Why don't you, Karkat? I assure you these undergarments are the best in the entire darn universe." He said, covertly flicking a switch that sent a pleasant buzz up his spine. He was sure the same was occurring for Karkat, as the devices were programmed to work in synchronization. Of course, this meant that his own fancy was getting tickled as well, and it quite did hurt to feel himself lurch as the arousal hit.

"Why don't you and me both go right now, Vantas? I'm sure it will feel so good to just release it all..."

Nepeta tilted her head "I don't really know! It might be called a fetish, Tavros, there are a lot of them!"

Karkat hissed softly, before a loud gasp left his lips along with a stream of cusses when he felt the soft vibrations coming from the underwear he wore.

"fuckfuckfuckfuck what the shit?" he squeaked, pressing his palms shyly against the buzzing material and letting out a low moaned as his head fell back, his member leaking slightly from the stimulation alone.

"F-fuck! fuck you, Equius, this isn't fairrrr...!" he hissed, his legs crossing as he sank his sharp teeth into his lower lip.

Tavros' mouth had fallen open, and his body felt tingly as he watched.

"U-um.. Nepeta? is that a...f-fetish too?"

Equius grimaced, knowing that he was currently feeling the exact feeling that Karkat was.

"Oh come now, Karkat, doesn't it feel good? Don't you want to release?" He asked, coming closer to him with one hand cupping his bulge, feeling the little drips already starting to fall. Oh god. Was it supposed to feel that good?

"Careful, Vantas, do you want to hurt yourself?" he asked, his hand reaching forward and rubbing the other's bladder.

Nepeta had begun to blush, looking away as if she couldn't believe it.

"I-I think it is.. U-Umm.." She mumbled, remembering that she was lying in a dark, secluded vent with a troll that she got along with.

"K-Karkitty and Equius seem to enjoy it..." She mumbled.

Karkat scowled, trying his best to hold it in. but gog, those vibrations... he dug his claws into the recuperacoon he was leaning on, shyly peering up at Equius.

"I'm ten fucking seconds away from flooding your gogdamn panties, horse boy." he hissed, his hips bucking slightly before he let out a soft mewl, his face a bright red.

Tavros had a hand clasped to his mouth to keep him from making any noises, keenly aware that his bonebulge was startng to react to this sight. "I-I feel like I uh...shouldn't feel the w-way I feel about this." he whispered, voice breathy and soft.

Equius grinned, leaning against him.

"Oh don't worry; I've made sure they don't get damaged if they get wet... And ... P-Perhaps I might just flood my own, too..." He mumbled, his eyes glancing to the floor. "Oh god... Karkat.. Nnngh.. If we're going to do this it might as well be done right." He hissed, flicking on the switch to near full power, five second vibrations and everything.

"Like how, Tavros?" She asked, trying to hide her face in his shoulder. It was embarrassing to hear her meowrail like this, all desperate and lusty and needy. It was like he was going to start fucking Karkat or something...

Karkat's entire body jerked, his nails ripping through his recuperacoon so warm green sopor slime slipped out as his body jerked.

"Fuck, fuck, holy shit Equius!" he whimpered his name as the strong vibrations hit him, his poor bladder giving up the fight as he cried the other boy's name. Warm urine ran down his smooth legs, the vibrations making his stream splash over stuff as the red-tinged liquid sloshed to the floor.

"Jegus..." he moaned, his hips jerking as his bare gray legs quivered.

"T-tingly...feelings..." Tavros whispered, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he watched Karkat wet himself.

"O-oh my gog..."

Equius trembled, reaching in front of Karkat to gently fondle his bulge as he felt himself start to release. His face grew very warm, his eyes closing as his fingers played with the other troll's currently pulsing crotch. He watched as their puddles started to intermingle, started to make a very lovely purple.

"O-Oh my gog!" Nepeta blinked, trying to hide her blush as she felt her own... Tingly feelings... Start to hit.

"I-I... Umm... Tavros I think that I might be feeling the same thing and it feels pawsitively wonderful and umm.." She trailed off, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

Karkat couldn't help the soft groans that escaped his lips at the touching, oh that wonderful touching. his eyes were heavy and half-lidded, such a beautiful yellow as his own, smaller hand gently reached out to rub at Equius' bonebulge as well; pushing the warm, wet and vibrating fabric of the panties up against the other male's sexual organ. he arched his hips, stumbling in his own urine to nuzzle against his matesprit.

"F-fuck..." he said breathily, his voice cracking as the warm pulsations started to make his bulge harden.

Tavros was literally squirming, not sure whether he wanted to keep watching or look away. But a very strong part of him compelled him to continue watching, one hand subconsciously rubbing against his own tingling bonebulge.

"D-do you think it's...b-because they wet themselves?" his eyes trailed over Karkat's round bottom, peeking out from under the skirt and making poor Tav swallow thickly. "O-or something...uh...else? or both?"

Equius leaned into his hand, giving him the lightest of nibbles as he pushed against him. "Do you like that, Karkat?" He asked, licking his lips.

"It must feel awfully dirty to have all of that just dripping down your legs... I know it does for me."

"Tavros, I think it's because of both.. A-And umm.. M-Mrrrrrow.. I-I think i-it's getting me going nnngh.." She purred, trying to get as close to him as possible, as one hand slipped below the waistband of her pants.

"M-Mrrreeeooow.. Nnn.." She purred, still watching with curiosity.

Karkat shuddered at Equius' words, feeling the urine rushing down his legs finnally slow to a stop, his bladder back to normal size.

"I-I guess so." he muttered, cheeks rosy. yes, it did feel dirty... having his own waste liquid rush down his bare legs like that, mixing in a puddle beneath them... he moaned Equius' name quietly as he rubbed the other's bonebulge, his own already hard from all the stimulation.

"Fuck, Zahhar." he whispered, looking down at Equius' STRONG, smooth legs int he skirt he wore.

Tavros made a quiet gasp as he felt Nepeta pressing against him, the soft forms of her breasts on his own chest as he gently rubbed at himself faster, his free hand shyly snaking around her waist.

"O-oh gog... i really sh-shouldn't uh...be turned on, but i a-am..." he breathed, looking shy and guilty as he tentatively kissed the girl's lips.

Equius shuddered a little, tugging Karkat gently against his hips. It wasn't as if anything was going to bring on the more awkward feelings. "Karkat... Would you mind... Rubbing up against me?" He asked lightly biting the male's shoulder as the vibrations brought him and his bulge just a little bit higher.

Nepeta purred softly, kissing the male back. Right now she was tempted to drop her pants, unzip his, and fuck him silly.

"O-Oh, Tavros, don't you think it's gonna be a little hard going any furrrther in this tiny vent?" She asked, as a finger rubbed slowly at herself, needily pushing against him.

Karkat let out a quiet whine as he scratched at Equius's back gently, narrowing his eyes and sighing as he did so. He pushed himself close to Equius, rubbing his groin against him through their clothes as his hands tangled in that long black hair.

"Say my name. th-that's an order." he gasped out, feeling the other male's sweat as he winced slightly. Gog, he really did sweat that much... He nuzzled his flushed face into the crook of Equius' neck as he rubbed at him.

Tavros let out a whimper as his mechanical legs backed him up, clunking dully in the vent duct as he tried to pull Nepeta with him.

"B-but I uh...I thought you wanted to watch them...?" he asked softly, looking uncertain as he bit his lip and rubbed at himself again, embarrassed to be doing such a thing in front of Nepeta.

He moaned a little, blinking.

"A-Ahhn.. K-Karkat.. O-Oh jegus.." He mumbled, leaning up against him. It was a little difficult, but he maneuvered him to where he was on top. He didn't much enjoy the thought of the damn lowblood being his master, but he didn't mind it as much as being forced on his knees and being fed a pile of grubshit.

Nepeta blinked, head tilting.

"What's wrong, Tavros? Don't you want to do this?" She asked, purring softly.

"I'm sure your bulge would speak for itself if it could.."

Karkat gave a soft moan as he purred deeply, the rumbling noise escaping his throat as he kissed at Equius' neck.

"Uhn...s-say...tell me how good this fucking feels." he ordered, holding back a deep groan as he reached a shaking hand into Equius' panties and stroked his bonebulge, rolling his thumb over it slowly.

"Oh gog..."

Tavros swallowed thickly, looking down at his very hard bonebulge.

"...I d-do." he whispered, leaving the vent with Nepeta as quickly as possible and hurrying back to his respiteblock.

His eyes rolled back, and he hissed a little, mirroring Karkat's actions.

"T-This feels incredibly pleasant, K-Karkat.." He mumbled, biting his lip again as that fucking pleasant feeling began to heat against his skin, groin feeling like it was doused with a warm, pleasant fire.

Nepeta purred softly, kitty grace and serenity all she needed to keep her from doing anything too... 100d, as Equius would so quaintly put it. Well. If he was here, not fucking Karkitty, that is.

Karkat groaned, bucking his hips against Equius and moaning his name.

"L-look...at how fucking lewd you are right now, grubfucker! you're fuh...fucking a lowblood...wh-who isn't even on the hemospe-ectrum!" his voice broke off in the middle and he gasped, heat coiling in his lower stomach.

"And you like it, d-don't you?"

Tavros gasped loudly, pushing his hips against Nepeta's.

"I-I can't believe we uh...watched that...and i can't believe the s-stuff that Equius and Karkat did." he whispered shyly, face still dark brown.

Equius closed his eyes. This was not exactly the thing that he was really wanting to hear right now. That was just positively lewd. He was pretending, for just the moment, that Karkat was fucking with his head, and that he was actually a fine shade of blue.

"I-I... I-It is positively lewd of me to think like that but.. I-I C-Can't controll it, Vantas.." He hissed, teeth bared. The blue flush went from his face to his inner thighs, and he mumbled something about a towel as he set the remote down, cranked to the maximum.

Nepeta leaned into him, purring softly.

"Oh Taaavros, it's alright!" She said brightly, her face flushed with that lovely green.

"I mean, Karkitty and Equius didn't do anything too lewd while were there, so I think we're alright!" She said, tugging him close.

"A-And I think that they're doing worse things..."

Karkat rolled his eyes, pressing himself close to Equius.

"Get the fuck over it..." he whispered, moving close to the warmth of his body as he gently kissed at Equius' neck, biting occasionally with his sharp teeth and leaving blue hickies in his wake as he licked and tasted at the other's skin.

"Mmmmmn... you're delicious." he murmured, looking around for a second, his own face flushed as the vibrations got stronger and he all but doubled over, pressing hard against Equius.

"You've got a fucking bucket, right?"

Tavros blushed, about to argue that the things he'd watched Karkat and Equuius do were QUITE 'l100d', but Nepeta's words and motions shut him up.

"Uhhhh... what do you think they're doing now then?" he breathed, fidgeting with her waistband.

Equius looked down at him, lips parting in a small, long warble. It was going to take a really fucking long time to recover from seeing that absolutely needy face that Karkat was making right then and there.

"Yes I do have such a receptacle, Mister Vantas." He said quietly shivering delicately under the smaller troll's fingers.

Nepeta purred softly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I think that purrrhaps Karkitty is going to get on his knees and start umm.. Y-You know, d-doing that rather lewd thing with his mouth. Umm... Humans call them blowjobs." She said bluntly, looking at him and purring again.

"What do you think Equius is gonna do? I think he definitely needs a lot of towels!"

Karkat whimpered loudly, kicking with his legs as he moved a hand down to cover his bonebulge, a slight trickle of red drool leaving his lips as his lust-filled eyes gazed needily at Equius.

"Fuck. fuck...get it, fuckass! h-hurry... i'm gonna c-cream my panties if you don't." he warned, body shaking. he couldn't believe he just said that...

Tavros' entire head flushed a deep chocolate brown as he squirmed.

"Uhhh...he always needs them, th-though..." he breathed, trying to think about what they could be doing in there.

"M-maybe Equius wo-would um... maybe go inside Karkat? I'm not sure, though..." he said meekly, shyly rubbing his fingers against the cat girl.

Equius stretched, digging in the pile of discarded clothing and quickly grabbing it.

"Come on then, Vantas, show me. I want to see you come." He whispered, putting the bucket's handle in his hand. Well, his free hand. He slowly began to slide those damn lukewarm panties that vibrated in his fuckin' hand down his thighs, still watching the lowblood with eyes that could only be read as curious.

Nepeta purred, leaning onto his fingers and making her lips form a small 'o'. Her prompt response was to rub his bulge, licking the side of his neck affectionately.

"W-What would happen? W-Would Karkitty get mad? Would Equius hurrrt him?"

Karkat growled, though he didn't put up much of a fight. begrudgenly he grabbed the bucket Equius offered him, letting out a low whimper as he pointed his bonebulge at it. "You asked for it Zahhar." he whispered, softly moaning Equius' name as he arched his body asnd stroked himself, quickly spilling his bright red genetic fluid into the bucket.

"E-Equius might hurt him if he got s-suprised..." Tavros mused, experimentally rubbing at Nepeta's soft skin between her legs.

"A-And i think Karkat would yell...or at least c-complain, uh...no matter what." he flinched, moaning softly as the female touched him.

Equius blinked at him, pointing his own bulge down at the bucket and watching as the material began spill.

"I did, Vantas, and I am darn pleased that you did so.." He mumbled, moaning against his lips and closing his eyes.

Nepeta squeaked, feeling that very purrfect heat that was just gnawing at her kick up a notch.

"P-Purrobably.." She stammered, rubbing that damn bonebulge with her ever so skilled kittyfingers.

"I-I think Karkitty would be kinda quiet about it at furrst, and then he'd get mad because Equius was sweating on him.." She mumbled, purring as the other troll's fingers touched her. Of course, she still felt strongly about Karkitty, but it seemed that as long as he was happy, or at least not completely irritated, she was happy.

Karkat moaned the other's name softly, feeling drained from expelling his liquid like that. "O-oh gog... Equius..." he breathed, pulling shyly at his ruffled skirt before letting out a low breath and kissing his lips. he was damn lucky to have this horseboy as his matesprit, even if he wouldn't admit it...

"I want you to cum too...f-fuckass..." he whispered softly, gently pumping the other's length as he sighed out slowly.

"C-cum for me... Equius..."

Tavros flushed, biting at his inner cheek.

"H-he probably would,." he agreed softly, feeling her warm heat against his fingers making him gasp.

"U-um... Nepeta, do you have somone you'd like to be your matesprit? m-maybe you could...do something like what Karkat and equius were doing...w-with that person." he suggested shyly, his bonebulge throbbing at her touch.

Equius blushed blue, panting lightly.

"Y-Yes... K-Karkat.." He breathed, leaning into his grasp as he cried out softly, moaning his name.

"I-I'm c-cumming for you.." He hissed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Nepeta blinked, shaking her head.

"I-I thought I did, b-but it didn't work out too purrfectly.." She mumbled, focusing on the fingers that played with her and how her hand was getting such a reaction from his bonebulge.

Karkat moaned deeply, sinking sharp nails into Equius' skin as their genetic materials mixed to make a deep, rich purple in the bucket, moaning deeply.

"O-oooh, Equius." He moaned, sliding the still vibrating panties down his legs as he tugged Eq closer.

Tavros frowned slightly, pushing his finger up and into her to elicit more cute mewls.

"s-sorry...maybe there's someone else though?" he asked hopefully, bucking slowly into her hand as the pleasure made his eyes squeeze shut.

"O-oooh..."

Equius blinked, eyes going a little wide as Karkat dug his nails into his skin.

"A-Ah... karkat.." He mumbled thickly, his eyes fluttering shut.

Nepeta mewled again, and looked up at him.

"M-Maybe.. Y-You?" She purred, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to get on top of him.

Karkat winced slightly.

"S-sorry..." he whispered, setting to gently licking at the wounds he'd made. he hadn't meant to hurt Equius...

"A-are you alrgiht? that was the hottest fucking thing. ever." he whispered, resting his head on the taller male's chest.

"Gog."

Tavros' entire face turned a muddy brown as he pulled her closer, his hips bucking slightly with the help of his mechanical legs.

"M-me? you want me to be your...m-m-matesprit?" he stammered, shocked.

The blueblooded troll truly had to hold himself back, try to avoid socking the smaller male, his matesprit.

"N-Nnn... I-It hurt, K-Karkat.." He mumbled, letting the smaller one lean on him.

Nepeta blinked, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Why not, Tavros? You're sweet and pawsitively adorable, very strong, and always trying to help! Even though you might not be that good at it sometimes!" She said, trying to slowly drag her pants off.

Karkat sighed, gently smoothing his fingertips over the blue marks he made.

"I said i was fucking sorry. are you okay?" he asked, a bit worried as he looked up at his matesprit.

Tavros blushed deeply, shakily taking a few clanging steps backwards and shyly removing his shirt to expose his surprisingly muscled torso.

"B-but you're so sweet, and uh...r-really cute, Nepeta. are you sure you'd want a uh...c-cripple for a matesprit?" he fumbled, watching her slowly pull her pants down and feeling his bulge throb again.

He leaned into his fingers, closing his eyes.

"Come lay down with me, Vantas..." He mumbled, eyes fluttering shut once again.

"B-Before I fall asleep.." He mumbled once again.

Nepeta purred at him, nodding.

"Because I'll have a really strong Meowrail, and a very sweet and kind Matesprit! It's so well balanced!" She said, now standing naked from the waist down.

"U-Unless you don't want me to be like that.. W-We can be friends..."

Karkat sighed softly, kissing over the marks one last time before pulling Equius down, laying on top of him sleepily with his uncovered butt in the air, the skirt doing nothing to cover it.

"...you're lucky i love you, grub." he whispered softly, nuzzling into the crook of Equius' neck.

"I do..."

"N-n-no, i do! i really d-do!" he said quickly, looking at the girl's exposed lower half and biting his lips.

"C-can i...uh... do this?" he asked shyly, pulling up at her shirt.

"B-because i'm kinda...completely naked, and you're not, and that's not helping my self-esteem." he whispered, smiling shyly.

"But the f-fact that you want me to be your matesprit...uh...totally is."

Equius closed his eyes, knowing that in a few moments he was going to end up falling asleep.

"I-I... I am quite glad you feel this emotion for me, Vantas, as I feel the same for you.." He mumbled, face heated in a blush.

Nepeta purred softly, allowing him to pull off that shirt and helping him do so.

"I-I'm sorry, Tavros, I should have thought of that before... How pawsitively mean of me!" She said, looking up at him, smiling widely.

Karkat had closed his eyes, curling up a little, a mockery of the fetal position. He mumbled something, coughing a little. "When we wake up you're making me fucking waffles, Equius." He snapped, staring up at the larger troll. Of course, he really could give lesser of two royal fucks, but that was just the way of the Vantas. Equius nodded quietly, his glasses shifting a little on his face. "Of course, Vantas, it's not as if I'll be doing anything other than that.." He hissed, his hand combing through his own hair. Of course, he was sweating. But, being a non-imbecilic horseboy, he had decided to leave towels, fresh towels, scattered about the room, all neatly folded, of course. Grabbing one, he dabbed at his face, watching as Karkat settled into a pitiful excuse for sleep.

It felt good to see him like that. At peace. Well. At peace as much as Karkat fucking Vantas could manage.

On the flipside, however, a little kitten was finding comfort in the hands of another, not feeling betrayed as much as feeling lonely.

"I-i don't think you're mean, Nepeta!" he said quickly, shyly reaching out to press a shaking hand to the girl's soft little breasts, biting his inner cheek.

"Oh uh...w-wow they're soft..." he mused softly, his other hand moving down to stroke between her legs.

"mmmmn..." he moaned, turning his head shyly.

"Mmmm, Tavros, of course they're soft!" She said, purring softly.

"I've taken good care of myself and I'm very proud of it~" She blinked, a soft catch in her breath as he touched her. "Y-You do have a bucket, just in case, don't you?" She asked, leaning lightly against him. It wasn't as if she needed it right now, but she was most definitely going to need it if things went much further.

"U-uhhhhh..." he mumbled, pulling back slightly to bite at his lip. did he have one? he didn't usually...use buckets, by himself, and never really thought he would so...

"L-let me uh...look..." he fumbled, hurrying to his corner of the room and pulling a bucket out of his item block, sighing in relief.

"I-I've got one." he mumbled, bringing it back over and sitting it between them.

"O-Oh, phew! I was really hoping you had one!" She said, wrapping her arms around him lightly.

"Now, what do you say about us getting down to business?" She asked, head tilted as her hips pressed lightly against his.

He let out a breathy gasp, slowly nodding his head.

"Y-yeah uh...i think i'd like that." he whispered, pulling her close by her hips so she nudged his bonebulge.

She smiled at him, slowly lifting one leg and wrapping it around his waist. She had to carefully wrap her arms around his shoulders, too, but that was easier than the next maneuver she was going to have to pull.

"I-I'd like it... T-Too.."

"U-uhm..." he looked shyly down at his bonebulge, biting his lip softly.

"I-I hope it's okay..." he whispered, his metal legs clanking on the floor as he tried to pull her up, which was easy enough with how light she wwas. he positioned himself at her entrance, biting into his lower lip hard.

"T-tell me if it uh...started to hurt..."

She closed her eyes, and then opened them, looking at him with worry.

"A-Are you saying it's going to hurt?" She asked, a small shock of nervous energy making her lightly grind against him.

"I-It's not going to hurt, is it Tavros?" She asked again, voice a little higher-pitched than normal.

"Uhhhhhhh..." he whispered softly, biting his lip as he shook his head, giving a weak smile.

"I don't think so..." he mumbled, gently pushing up and into her. He gasped softly; it felt better than anything he'd ever felt before. He moaned the girl's name, pushing his face into her neck.

Nepeta paused for a moment, breathing lightly against him. She had to admit, it did hurt, but... it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"N-Nnn.. Tavros.." She purred, exhaling even softer.

"I-It doesn't hurt.."

"oh i'm uh..so glad to hear that." he said softly, giving her a warm smile as he shyly started to kiss along her soft neck, pushing further into her and letting the cat girl adjust before he started to slowly rock his hips, moaning deeply.

"N-Nepetaaaa..."

She mewled again, eyes wide as he moved inside of her. Again, it did not feel all too comfortable, but it was tolerable. That is, until he slipped himself against something that made her body heat up in all the right places. She purred for a few moments, and then her breath hitched a little.

"A-Ahh.. Tavros.." She mumbled, licking the side of his face.

Wh-what did i do? did i hurt you?" he asked worriedly, moving his hips slowly as he thrusted into her again; this time relieved to see that whatever he did, she seemed to enjoy it rather than feel hurt by it.

"I-is that a...good thing, that i just did?" he asked softly, biting his lip.

"I-I... Tavros.. I-It feels absolutely purrfect.." She mumbled; her eyes lidded in either satisfaction or due to exhaustion.

"D-Don't stop.."

Tavros shut his eyes, the brown flush on his face making him look like a coconut. Or something like it.

"I-I… N-Nepeta I-I won't.." He mumbled, faltering over his words as she leaned against him, making it remotely easier to get himself into her. He knew that perhaps this was all just going to end up being a dream, with him lying in a pool of his own lost self-control amidst the lime green of the sopor slime.

"T-Tell me when y-you need to… Y-You know.." He mumbled, one hand moving to brush some hair out of her eyes, the other still holding her close as he pressed into her.

"You tell me when you're ready, Tavros~" She smiled softly, kissing him before whining into his collar bone. It… Was starting to feel pleasant, starting to feel like she was getting used to it.

"Nnn… Tavros.." She breathed, nuzzling into his warmth. It was starting to get rather cool without clothes on… A kitty needs her warm, comfy place.

"Y-Yeah, Nepeta?" He asked, starting to feel utter crapsville as he realized he was most definitely going to be the one filling half of the bucket first.

"A-Are you okay? I-I know you said you're okay but.." He took a breath, making a small chirping noise.

"Nepeta… I don't think… U-Umm… I-I need to use the bucket.." He mumbled, looking up at her with those puppy-dog eyes.

She tilted her head, smiling. "T-Then go ahead.." She said, unhooking one leg from him and lowering herself to the floor.

"D-Do you need me to hold it for you?" She asked, head tilting as she looked up at him, that tingly feeling slowly getting worse as she picked up the receptacle, holding it between them.

He looked at her, and then lowered his eyes, gnawing at his lip as he began to drip that brown fluid. And then it started to pour. Well. It seemed to, in both his eyes and in hers.

She took her position, one hand working herself as she looked up at him, a blush making her face go green.

"A-Ah.." He breathed, watching her through lidded eyes.

"Mmm…" She panted lightly, as her fluid began to spurt into the bucket. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and she was very happy that this was not happening in front of any other trolls…

They stood together for a moment, breathing lightly as they looked at the now heavy container. It looked really ugly, to be honest. Like a bucket full of liquid shit and liquefied spinach. But they could care less.

"Hey… You okay?" Nepeta asked, head tilted as she set the container down.

He nodded, starting to look around worriedly.

"U-Umm.. Do you want something to eat? N-Not implying that you really need to e-eat… O-Oh shit I didn't mean it like that I meant if you… U-Uhh.. I-I'm sorry.."

He stuttered, stumbling through the silence that she offered him in response.

"U-Umm.. Yeah!" She said, smiling up at him. "We can definitely get something to eat… I'm sure that took an awful lot out of you…" She trailed off, giggling quietly as he grew flustered, trying to explain that even though he was tired he'd still be able to cook.

It was fairly certain to say that Tavros was… Not the best cook, but not the crappiest. Well. That's what Nepeta would say, anyway. It was fairly simple, the meal he made, and even then he fretted over all the details, wondering if it was too spicy or too bland and constantly pestering her about it. But she didn't mind.

This was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
